


Baby,I’m yours

by caaaaaaat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caaaaaaat/pseuds/caaaaaaat





	Baby,I’m yours

一般在青少年出现第二性征的青春期，总是会伴随家长过度的关心和话痨，特别是当你发现一件小概率事件出现在你身上——你发现自己是个omega的时候。

最早发现tim是个omega的不是他自己，而是他神经异常敏锐的大哥。要不是那天他洗完澡dick凑过来，说你闻起来有点不太对，大概要过好一阵才能发觉最近和班上别的男孩子打架次数更加频繁的原因，虽然他通常是为了制止斗殴才搀和进去的。  
Tim知道了自己的性别之后出乎意料的镇静，仿佛对于他来说就像接受了加了杏仁的小甜饼一样稀松平常。反倒是dick很好地担任起了“负责甚至保护欲过强的大哥哥”这一角色，从此tim的腰带里比平时重了一倍左右，都是一些所谓的防范措施。

“这个是加了辣椒素的抑制剂。”  
“嗯。”  
“蓝色的这个喷雾是omega信息素，可以迷惑对方。”  
“好。”  
“遇到找茬的不要纠缠太久。”  
“是是是，绑腿里不用加匕首了，会影响速度。”  
“……啊，这倒也是。”  
“不要相信alpha的甜言蜜语。”  
“没错。”  
“不要离一脸迷糊发情的alpha太近。”  
“就是这样。”  
“卫生手册需要注意的事项我都能背下来了，而且我已经找到合适的alpha人选了，所以你放心吧。”  
“嗯……你理解就好，tim。你要知道……等等，等等等等！！有哪里不对啊！！”

看着刚才还坐在桌子上摇晃着小腿的tim轻松一跃，翻下桌子跑回房间，dick不顾自己手忙脚乱之间打翻了两个瓶子，一边打着喷嚏一边向Bruce回报去了。

阳光明媚的午后，温暖的黄光从图书馆干净的玻璃窗穿过照在蜜色的桌子上，kon很少会在这么容易犯困的阳光下如此的聚精会神，并不是他手里的书情节有多么扣人心弦。  
“tim？”kon左立不安地看着坐在对面记笔记的少年，甚至一开始就没有注意把书拿倒了，手指不停地搓动页脚。“……那个，我们真的是在正式交往了吗？”  
“是。”被问到话的少年头都没有抬地回答了，他指了指自己的脸颊。“那时候我像是在开玩笑吗？”

Kon摸了摸嘴唇，他当然会记得前天那个……吻。告白顺利通过然后他把刚从瓦片堆里出来的tim按在他的门板上狠狠地来了一下，他永远不会忘记对方勾着他的脖子回吻嘴巴里灰尘的味道，算不上甜蜜却能让人回味很久。  
他比tim大概早一个月左右确认了自己的性别，加速成长并没有导致他外观和成熟的不一致。虽然喜欢上tim的时间更早一点，作为一个正常的，处于生理上青春期的少年，在发现恋人是个omega之后kon的脑海里开始不断地蹦出对于未来生活的美好展望。  
每天下午翘自习课从小镇跑来哥谭已经是这两天superboy的必修课了。如此光明正大的闯进蝙蝠侠的地盘需要不少勇气，但这几天来找tim麻烦的alpha越来越多，kon滞留在哥谭的时间也越来越长。即使知道神奇男孩完全有能力解决这些小混混，自己的担心纯属多余，kon还是坚持跟在他身边。Tim的脸上还有淡淡的雀斑，kon特别喜欢他低着头认真做事的样子，就这样撑着脸，直到对方合上笔记kon都没有看完他手里课本的第一页，边角已经被他搓得不像样了。  
今天难得没有人来打扰他们，因为tim要去“储藏室”一趟。这就意味着他可以在robin工作整理数据的时候在边上看着他或者玩游戏，如果进展顺利还能窝在一起看个小电影什么的。当kon在超市里拉着推车低着头计划着如何度过这个美妙的夜晚，并没有注意到在货架前停下来的tim。他及时刹住了车没有撞上去，但是由于靠得太近，一瞬间他已经闻到了tim味道。还处在发育期的omega信息素味道很淡，但这足以让一个感官敏锐的半氪星人大脑充血几秒。  
事实证明无论是地球人还是外星人，受感官影响都非常大。比如说刚到公寓门口连袋子都没放下，tim就被身后的大型犬抱住蹭了脖子。  
“喂……”  
“tim你今天格外的……好闻。”把胡乱在领子里磨蹭的人拽起来，略微反应过来的kon本以为自己会得到一个响亮的暴栗，tim把自己贴的脸过来的时候他依旧在走神。  
“唔……”  
他们大概四目相接了十几秒之后tim猛然把他甩开，用力晃了晃脑袋。  
“不是今天……说好了的。”  
Kon低落的心情也没有持续很久，当他进门看到摆在桌上的小熊围裙立马又精神起来了。

知道总会有这么一天，但是不管作为conner•kent还是kon•el的部分都十分不想面对。Dick的小报告打的相当及时，蝙蝠侠在第二天就抽出了时间给tim开小型家庭会议。电话打过来的时候kon正和tim坐在冰淇淋店里，无聊地把巧克力从奶油里一颗一颗挑到盘子里，不小心听到他们谈话的内容以后手一划把整个碟子都掀下了桌，遭到了服务员小哥鄙夷的瞪视。  
“没什么大事的，bruce是个通情达理的家长。”虽然被这么安慰了，kon却一点都安心不下来。他在晚饭时间特意留神听着tim的一举一动，他和tim才刚刚开始正常地谈恋爱，万一被禁足了他可要想别的办法偷偷地出入哥谭了，如果在他不在的期间有别的alpha对他的男朋友图谋不轨怎么办，万一正好遇上tim没有反抗能力的阶段怎么办……这么想着，kon的大脑已经糊成了一锅粥。

当黑暗骑士的脚步声出现在tim周围的时候整个气氛都紧张了起来，kon甚至能想到他皱得像浸过水卫生纸的眉头，下一秒用沙哑的声音咆哮着不许他们交往的情景。  
“关于我和kon我们……”  
“我同意你们交往。”  
“咦？”进展顺利的过头，默默偷听的kon也吃了一惊，差点把叉子头也一起吞下去。

“但是标记不是件小事，我不希望你受到伤害，你们现在年龄还太小了。”  
“我知道……所以准备等成年之后再谈这件事，我已经和他说过了。”

“很好的想法，关键就在年龄问题上。”Bruce坐到靠背椅上，把双手撑在下巴上，许久没有听到下文，kon用力咽下了口水。  
“我真正担心的不仅是你的年龄问题……conner他现在只有三岁。”

“哦，原来如此。”

Kon•el瞬间觉得自己的人生的玫瑰色迅速被蝙蝠侠牌漂白水氧化了。

“kon，你今天脸色不太好……有没有接触过什么绿色的小石头？”  
Clark端着色拉盆子看着把铁勺子头咬下来嚼得嘎嘣响的kon，担心地说道。

约会还在进行着，每天对于kon来说都是一场对于意志力的考验，在靠近发情周期的时候他更加不敢离tim太近，因为那时候tim闻起来是在是太太太太香甜，他甚至自己也随身带了辣椒味的抑制剂，万一发生意外就准备直接往自己头上砸碎。相对之下tim一直保持着他平时派对爱好者的作风，beta的伪装也天衣无缝。为了不让各种奇怪的味道搞坏他过于敏锐的嗅觉，kon端着可乐一个人坐在舞池边的沙发上，时不时用TTK扯一下tim让他不要走的太远，tim也很配合，投来一个抱歉的微笑。  
Kon前所未有地像此时此刻恨透了学校派对，喝的烂醉的各色男女在tim身边走来走去，噪声和酒精的味道混杂着冲击着他的感官，更重要的是他处理一个明显磕了药的姑娘不小心洒在自己衣服上的饮料，从厕所里出来之后tim已经消失在他的视线范围。在嘈杂的人群中找人是何等的困难，越来越大的音乐和闪烁的灯光加深了他的急躁和不安。远处的舞台上爆发出欢呼声他才确认了tim的位置，kon想都没想就冲着人堆走过去，差一点脚就快离地，恨不得飞过整个体育场。从人群里把神志有点不清的tim挖了出来，直接扛在肩上走了，临走前kon还用力踹了几个几乎要贴上tim的alpha好几脚，虽然有控制好力道但是那几个不怀好意的家伙估计下一周都不能来上课了。

又是在公寓的门口，不过这一次换做tim黏在kon的身上。他背靠在公寓的门板上，Tim张开粘腻的嘴吻了上来。有条腿挤进他的胯部不安分地磨蹭着，kon觉得感官过载，他说不清是鼻子互相磨蹭还是tim炙热的呼吸更让他着迷。恍惚之间，一只冰凉的手摸到了他的胯部，冷得把空气中所有的味道都驱散走。Kon睁开眼睛，艰难地做出了决定。他用了一点小暴力才把一个处在发情期还被灌了酒，对他拳打脚踢揪头发的omega折腾到了他自己的床上——然后出去关上了门，或许他明天就会后悔为什么没有抓住这么好的机会。

“唔……”  
第二天早上tim是被煎蛋的香味馋醒的。他敲了敲疼的快裂开的脑袋，只能勉强回想起被人群挤走的那一段。发现自己还穿着皱的不成样的西装，他自己都有点不好意思了。  
“早上好。”

“早。”tim换了平时宽松的t恤，坐在餐桌上用力抹着脸，让自己看上去没有那么糟。“……对不起，昨天晚上其实是我不好，我前挑起来的所以……”

“你知道我不会的。”  
“哈？我看上去那么不吸引人吗。”tim端起放在他面前刚煮好的咖啡捂着自己冰凉的手，“我不太相信，除非是因为蝙蝠侠？”

“我才不怕什么蝙蝠侠呢。”穿着小熊围裙端着鸡蛋的造型让他这句话毫无说服力。“我只是想……尊重你的意见。”  
“嗯……或许我们可以提前一点？”  
“真的？”  
“提前到你能考驾照的时候？”  
“我们能假装我已经出生16年了吗？”kon假装自己有点生气，tim配合地给了他绅士的男朋友一个深深的拥抱。Kon突然产生了其实这样只是呆在一起也不错的想法，因为他不用着急，因为他即使没有标记这种东西，tim也一直是他的，是他一个人的。

end.


End file.
